Fitness apparel provides comfort to the athlete, and allows the athlete to exercise in different climates and conditions. Modern iterations of such apparel also wick moisture away from the skin. But the fabrics from which fitness apparel is produced do not inform the wearer or trainer of the body's condition during exercise. For example, the fabrics do not provide information about the body's temperature, caloric burn, or peak performance. Rather, to the extent the athlete or trainer needs to have such information, they generally must rely on electronic sensors or their own assessment concerning how the body is performing.
Thermochromic pigments have pervaded many facets of daily activities. These pigments, which have been formulated as inks and dyes, have also been used in articles of clothing, primarily for aesthetic purposes. Thermochromically colored articles of clothing have not included thermochromic inks and dyes that change color in a more precise range of temperature, for example, for temperature and muscle performance monitoring.
A need exists for athletes to monitor and enhance their performance in an economical manner, particularly for casual or amateur athletes. Temperature monitoring may go a long way toward performance optimization.